cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Melanie Leishman
Melanie Leishman (1989 - ) Film Deaths * Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: The End of the End (2017 animated film)' [Hannah Williams]: Melanie died and was buried in the series finale of the live action 2010 TV show 'Todd and the Book of Pure Evil. In this film, Melanie plays a clone that awakened from cryosleep after her original character was killed. She is unaware of her true nature and believes she is the original. Although her friends are very confused when she reappears, they are happy that she's alive. However, Melanie is killed again shortly thereafter; her face melts (leaving just her skull and hair) when she is hit with acid-filled pus from Aaron Douglas' exploding zit. A new clone awakens from cryosleep; this new clone is evil. Melanie learns of her true nature as a clone; each time a clone dies, a new clone awakens that is more evil than the previous one. Her destiny is to eventually become an unstoppable evil force that will destroy the world, known as the Pure Evil One. She is aided by an evil spellbook created for that purpose. Her friends eventually confront her to stop her evil plans and end up killing several clones, starting with the current one. Each new clone that awakens appears more monstrous and less human than the previous until the final few clones are pure monsters and do not resemble humans at all. Melanie's deaths occur in this order: *# A sword is thrown into Melanie's forehead by Maggie Castle, causing a huge geyser of blood. *# Bill Turnbull shoots Melanie in the face with his bionic fist; the fist punches all the way through her head. *# Jason Mewes gouges out Melanie's eyes with the tips of his nunchucks. *# Bill Turnbull decapitates Melanie by firing his bionic fist at her and wrapping its wire around her throat then retracting the fist. *# Melanie's final clone is killed when Alex House throws a sword at her that cuts her head in two. TV Deaths * Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: A Farewell to Curtis' Arm (2010) '''[''Hannah B. Williams]: Explodes into a huge fountain of blood (along with Maggie Castle and Bill Turnbull) when Alex House uses his dark magic powers against them. This is soon shown to be Alex's nightmare, however; Maggie, Melanie and Bill survive the episode in reality. *Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: Fisting Fantasy (2011)' [Hannah B. Williams]: After being magically transported into a real life video game (along with Alex House, Maggie Castle and Bill Turnbull), Maggie and Melanie are accidentally vaporized by Bill when he mishandles his magic staff. They resurrect immediately and lose a video game "life." Maggie and Melanie are vaporized again ''later when they fail to dodge a knight's (Sean Skene) stomping laser attack, thus losing another "life." Melanie loses no more "lives" and eventually survives in real life. *Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: The Toddyssey (2012) '[Hannah B. Williams]: When Alex House accidentally travels forward in time to a dystopian future, he witnesses an evil Melanie shoot two laser blasts at Maggie Castle. One laser hits and kills Maggie but the other laser deflects off of Maggie's sword, hitting and killing Melanie. Alex eventually manages to go back in time and prevent this future; thus Melanie and Maggie survive the episode in reality. *Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: Black Tie Showdown (2012)' [''Hannah B. Williams]: Suddenly and mysteriously collapses dead when Alex House uses his magic powers to banish an evil spellbook to Timbuktu during an apocalyptic showdown with Chris Leavins, Dan Petronijevic, Norman Yeung and Stephen Arbuckle at the high school prom. Unbeknownst to anyone, Melanie had an unexplained psychic link with the spellbook, and the sudden severing of that link immediately kills her. After Melanie is buried, a clone of her is shown awakening from a cryopod in a laboratory deep beneath the town's retirement home. The show ends on this cliffhanger, which is finally resolved in the 2017 animated film [[Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: The End of the End (2017 animated film)|''Todd and the Book of Pure Evil: The End of the End'']]. Category:Actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1989 Births Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Dream death scenes Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by vaporization Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by acid Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by stabbing in head Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by head cutting Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by punching Category:Death scenes by decapitation